harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley
:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley (Known as Bokujou Monogatari: Sugar Mura to Minna no Negai in Japan) is a farming simulator game released for Sony's PSP. It is rumored to be either a sequel or an enhanced remake of Save the Homeland. It will include marriage and more paths to save the homeland, and will feature the protagonist of Save the Homeland, to reappear in the game as well. Story :The protagonist must once again save the homeland by finding a way to save Leaf valley from being torn down to build into an amusement park by the heartless Funland Corporation. By choosing different paths, you can find up to sixteen ways to save the homeland. Marriage :Marriage has been confirmed. So far there has been eight confirmed brides. Katie - This young lady loves sweets. She is a precocious sixteen year old who wants to grow up before her time. She works with her grandfather in his cafe in the daytime, but is forbidden from entering the building at night when it is transformed into a bar. She may be a little too sensitive about her less than wonderful cooking. Gina - Gina works in the village alongside Martha. She is a sweet, subservient young woman who had grown up beside Dia as her chambermaid. She always has others on her mind and never seems to stop giving it her all. Gina harbors a secret passion and a wonderful skill for tailor work. Gwen - A young woman with a big heart who loves the village very much. She is very distant with outsiders and can even have a harsh tongue at times. She loves animals -- especially horses. She is named Sarah in PAL regions. Dia - The spoiled girl that lives at the villa with Gina and Martha. She was left in Martha's care when her parents divorced, and this seems to have left a bit of an emotional scar on her. It will take some patience getting her to open up and realize the mistakes she made, but it will definitely be worth it. Lyla - Lyla is the owner of a flower shop whose always happy and smiling. She might be a bit older and more mature than she seems. Lyla loves to dream her days away in her shop and is a very romantic young woman. She often dreams of falling in love. Alice - A confirmed character that is new to Harvest Moon. Alice is the CEO of the company that plans to convert Leaf Valley into an amusement park, she will occasionally visit the village to cause trouble and hamper progress. Due to being surrounded by urbane men like Charles, it's going to take a lot of convincing to show her you're someone special. Suggested for experienced Harvest Moon players. Aurelia - Aurelia is a Sister who came to Sugar Valley with Chester. She is always supporting him and follows him wherever he goes. She is a strong-willed young woman with a bit of a straightforward nature, but she displays grace when playing the Ocarina. Harvest Goddess - The great protector of the land. She has magical powers and gives blessing to the land with nature and beauty. Her real name is Marina. Suggested for experienced Harvest Moon players. Marriage Requirements Some of requirements happen in Year 3 - Double Bed (4000 G , 25 Lumber) - Blue Feather (2000 G) Here's a link for more info and help: http://faqs.ign.com/articles/108/1087400p1.html Towns People *Louis -An amateur inventor who enjoys tinkering. He upgrades can upgrade your tools and will sell you important items at his tool shop. *Parsley *Bob *Tim -An amateur treasure hunter and Bob's younger brother, Tim is an outgoing boy who is always looking for adventure. Despite his brother's wishes for him to not worry about the valley being demolished, he's eager to find a way to help save his home, especially if it involves treasure. He'll often call you 'Bro'. *Joe - Kurt's lively older brother. Joe is a social guy who can sometimes speak bluntly. He enjoys drinking at the bar and fishing is his favorite pastime (although he's not very good at it). He also serves an apprenticeship from Woody alongside his brother. *Kurt - A stoic apprentice carpenter who is very focused on his work. He is Joe's brother and is never one for small talk. Don't be fooled by his gruff nature, though. Underneath it all he is a very sensitive young man. *Woody - The old master carpenter who teaches Joe and Kurt the trade. He is a spry old man who is as strong as he was in his youth. He has something of a pessimistic attitude, but cares deeply for his home and what will become of it. *Wallace *Ronald *Martha *Chester *Charles *Renton *Rudolph *Nic *Nac *Flak *Zann *Ponta -A tanuki spirit that only the hero can see for some reason. Ponta can be found in the valley near good fishing spots, and is quick to offer advice and conversation about fish. Dog As the game starts, you will find a stray dog on your farm. There are two types of dogs that come around looking for food; the typical floppy eared dog with a red scarf, and a dog that has pointy ears with a blue scarf. At first you cannot interact with any dog, however there is a blue food bowl outside of your farmhouse where you can add food on a daily basis. The food that you put into the dog bowl can be any edible item, however you can gain Friendship Points faster if you add fish or milk on a regular basis. Feeding the dog every single day, will allow you to eventually adopt the dog of your choice; in order to "pick up" the dog, you will need a total of 31 Friendship Points. Make sure that you pick up the dog that you want, as you will not be able to change. After you have chosen your dog, caring for it is one of the easiest tasks in the game; pick up your dog once and feed him once a day. The higher your dog's Friendship Points, the easier it will be for you to train him to find Power Berries. There are a total of 5 Power Berries to be found in the game, and each Power Berry will raise your Stamina by 20 points, and raise your Fatigue Resistance by 10 points. You can train your dog by buying an Ocarina from Louis' Item Shop for 450G. To use the Ocarina, you must equip it from your Tools menu, and while holding the "square" button on your PSP use the D-pad to play a tune. Commands to play on your Ocarina: Sit (31+ FP) = Up, Left, Up Stay (31+ FP) = Up, Down, Down Come (51+ FP) = Left, Right, Right Search (71+ FP) = Down, Left, Up Pursue (71+ FP) = Right, Left, Right Jump (96+ FP) = Left, Up, Right Beg (126+ FP) = Down, Up, Up Cooking Recipes Pan: *''Broiled Eel''= Eel *''Broiled Catfish''= Catfish *''Broiled Fish''= 1 Fish(any kind) *''Fish Meal''= 1 Fish+ 1 Vegetable/Mushroom/Nut/Green Herb *''Fried Egg''= Egg *''Sandwich''= 1 Fluffy Bread+ 1 Boiled Egg/Cheese/Tomato *More will be posted soon* Pot: * Strawberry Jam= 3 Strawberries * Apple Jam= 3 Apples *Cranberry Jam= 3 Cranberries *Blueberry Jam= 3 Blueberries *Very Berry Jam= 3 Very Berries *Mix Berry Jam= 1 Cranberry + 1 Strawberry + 1 Very Berry *Orange Marmalade= 3 Oranges *Cheese= 3 Milk S, or 2 Milk M, or 1 Milk L *Fine Cheese= 1 Milk G *Cheese Risotto= 1 Rice + 1 Olive Oil + 1 Cheese *Tomato Risotto= 1 Rice + 1 Tomato + 1 Olive Oil *Spinach Risotto= 1 Rice + 1 Spinach + 1 Olive Oil *Seafood Risotto= 1 Rice + 1 Olive Oil + 1 Fish (any type) *Yogurt= 2 Milk S, or 1 Milk M *Hot Milk= 1 Milk S *Cream of Corn Soup= 1 Corn + 1 Milk (any size) *Triangle Soup= 1 Salmon + 1 Vegetable (any type) *Cream of Mushroom Soup= 1 Mushroom (any type) + 1 Milk (any size) *Pumpkin Soup= 1 Pumpkin + 1 Milk (any size) *Minstrone= 1 Tomato + 1 Onion *Tomato Cream Soup= 1 Tomato + 1 Milk (any size) *Carrot Soup= 1 Carrot + 1 Milk (any size) *Cod Soup = 1 Cod + 1 Carrot + 1 Miso *Mushroom and Rice= 1 Mushroom (any type) + 1 Rice *Chestnut and Rice= 1 Chestnut + 1 Rice *Bouillabaisse= 1 Tomato + 1 Fish (any type) *Gazpacho= 1 Olive Oil + 1 Onion + 1 Tomato *Stew= 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Butter *Porridge= 1 Potato + 1 Milk (any size) *Mashed Potato= 1 Potato *Steamed Gold Potato= 1 Gold Potato *Buttered Potato= 1 Potato + 1 Butter *French Fries= 1 Potato + 1 Olive Oil *Croquette= 1 Potato + 1 Breadfruit + 1 Olive Oil *Egg Custard= 1 Mushroom + 1 Fullmoon Berry + 1 Egg *Boiled Octopus= 1 Octopus *Boiled Egg= 1 Egg *Boiled Lobster= 1 Lobster *Boiled Corn= 1 Corn * * Mixer: *Miso Greenling= 1 Miso + 1 Greenling *Strawberry Milk= 1 Strawberry + 1 Milk (any size) *Dace Dumplings= 1 Dace + 1 Spinach *Butter= 3 Milk S, or 2 Milk M, or 1 Milk L *Vegetable Juice= 1 Potato + 1 Tomato + 1 Carrot *Tomato Juice= 3 Tomatoes *Grape Juice= 3 Grapes *Orange Juice= 3 Oranges *Mixed Juice= 1 Apple + 1 Orange + 1 Grape *More will be posted soon* Oven: *Cookies= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Butter + 1 Egg *Orange Cookies= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Butter + 1 Orange *Herb Cookie= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Butter + 1 Herb *Cake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Egg *Carrot Cake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Carrot *Cheesecake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Cheese *Strawberry Shortcake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Strawberry *Honey Cake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Egg + 1 Honey *Fruitcake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Berry (any type) *Pumpkin Cake= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Pumpkin *Muffin= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Very Berry + 1 Fruit (Apple, Orange, Grape) *Mont Blanc= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Chestnut *Onion Bread= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Onion *Herb Bread= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Herb *Walnut Bread= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Walnut *Bread Roll= 1 Breadfruit + 1 Butter *Pudding= 1 Egg + 1 Milk (any size) *Fruit Pudding= 1 Egg + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Berry (any type) *Pumpkin Pudding= 1 Egg + 1 Milk (any size) + 1 Pumpkin *Cornflakes= 1 Corn + 1 Milk (any size) *More will be posted soon* Link to Cooking Recipes: http://faqs.ign.com/articles/108/1087975p1.html Tools & Upgrades Light tools need: Blue Rock & 1000 ''Fishing Rod: '''1st, '''''Silver & 1800 = 2nd, gold & 5400 ''= ? Super Tools need: ''Orichalcum & 2500 Ultra Tools Need: Rare Metal & 5000 External Links | Ranch Story.UK/Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish Screenshots Category:Games Category:Playstation Portable